


You know even then

by middlemarch



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Musicals, Showers, Singing, Vignette, lawstudent!Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Let's just say Jeff was bracing himself for the Yentl soundtrack.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You know even then

Since Annie moved in, Jeff learned three new facts:

Annie sang in the shower. Show tunes mostly. And Lizzo, minus the jazz flute. 

Annie wasn’t a very good singer. She was pitchy and overly fond of the vibrato last used well by Adriana Caselotti as the original Snow White. Her bat mitzah must have been wild, at least from the cantor’s perspective.

Jeff didn’t care.

“Some enchanted evening…” Annie warbled. She was already at belting volume, amplified by the white subway tile of the shower. She’d used her coconut-almond soap but hadn’t gotten to her hair yet. She was probably saving that for “I’m Gonna Wash That Man Right Out Of My Hair.” That number came with a shimmy Jeff would never tire of watching.

“You may see a stranger—” Jeff preferred a recitative approach because he’d never overestimated his mediocre baritone and also, wet, soapy Annie required all his attention.

“Across a crowded room. Jeff. You watched ‘South Pacific?’” Annie exclaimed, her blue eyes somehow brighter. What if he told her his favorite was “Bali Hai?” They’d be in his bed, their bed, with its 600 count Egyptian cotton sheets all weekend.

“Well, I listened to it,” he said. It made a change from the classic rock and legal podcasts he usually favored and an even bigger change from Abed’s latest Inspector Spacetime-Moomim crossover podcast. 

“The original cast? Or the 2008 revival?” Annie asked, with the same laser focus she brought to studying case law as the most 2L-y 2L that had ever walked through a law school library’s stacks. Despite the fact that they were in the shower and steam was billowing around them like the mist surrounding Bali Hai, a comparison Jeff would never willingly own to having made, even within the privacy of his own brain.

“The original cast, of course,” Jeff said, sure of her enthusiastic, slippery response. He still took the last step to be closer, so that her reach could not exceed her grasp.

Jeff had learned a fourth new fact, actually: he was extremely glad his shower had a bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Some Enchanted Evening" in South Pacific.


End file.
